


Like a Bitch

by philosophyofhedonism



Series: Similes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, and steve will do anything bucky wants, and tony has a thing for bucky's arm, bc how could you not, bc i like, bucky and steve are a thing, but you guys might think it's bondage, i don't even really consider hand-tying bondage it's just a reg part of sex for me, i don't think it goes past bitch, i mean the name calling is kinda in the title, just the teensiest bit of bondage, oh yeah and this all started bc bucky is a little shit, the only reason it's unsafe is bc they don't use condoms, they just bring tony in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whine formed high in Tony’s throat when Bucky gripped his ass. Sharp teeth nipped at Tony’s throat, and he rolled his hips against Bucky. </p><p>“Lookit that, I was right before,” Bucky murmured hotly against Tony’s throat. He licked up slowly until he reached Tony’s ear. “You are a little bitch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> So this is unbetaed bc my usual beta is in London for a semester and I don't really want to bother her with fanfiction for a ship she doesn't sail on. So the idea is that this is going to be part of a larger series, so keep an eye out for all of the other Avengers plus cameos by your favorite sidekicks. Featuring such people as Phil Coulson, Darcy Lewis, Peggy Carter (maybe?) and that's probably it bc there aren't any other sidekicks. Well that was all really long and pretty unrelated to this story.

It all started innocently enough. Tony was still awake from a night in his lab when Steve woke up. After Steve returned from his morning run, Tony was still sitting in the kitchen, staring blankly into his half empty cup of coffee.

 

“You want some breakfast?” Steve asked as he rummaged in the fridge.

 

“What’re you making?” Tony asked.

 

“Blueberry pancakes,” Steve replied easily. “Oh, and bacon. You have bacon in here somewhere, right?”

 

Tony snorted. “Of course I have bacon. What do you take me for, a savage?”

 

Steve smiled and they settled into companionable silence as Steve worked. Tony drained and poured himself another cup of coffee. Fifteen minutes and even more coffee later, Steve was setting down an enormous stack of pancakes on the table in front of Tony.

 

“Hey big guy, I know you can eat a lot, but us regular humans don’t eat quite that much.”

 

The plate was pulled away from Tony and he jumped. “They’re not all for you, asshole,” Bucky growled. “And I dunno about you ‘regular people’, but I could eat all of these. Prolly twice over.”

 

“Yeah well they’re not all for you either,” Tony countered as he pulled the plate away from Bucky. Steve set plates down in front of each of them.

 

“You each get some. And if there’s not enough I can make more.”

 

“Do I smell pancakes?” Natasha asked.

 

“Blueberry,” Steve answered her as he turned back to the stove to start the bacon.

 

“Ugh, Rogers! You’re disgusting. If you make _good_ pancakes let me know.”

 

“Blueberries are delicious!” he called after her even as she was walking out of the kitchen. He heard the clink of forks and the scrape of a plate just seconds before he heard a loud expletive from the table behind him.

 

“Fuck you I had it first!” Bucky shouted.

 

“Like hell you did! Rogers, call off your dog!”

 

Immediately Steve knew that Tony had said the wrong thing. There was a scrape of Bucky’s chair and then it clattered to the floor. By the time Steve turned around, Bucky had Tony by the throat with his metal arm.

 

“I’m no one’s dog, Stark,” he growled low and dangerous. “But you look like a bitch.” With that he shoved Tony back and picked up his plate. “I’ll eat in my bedroom.”

 

Tony took a moment to steady his breathing before looking over at Steve, who shrugged. “You’re the one who called him a dog.”

 

 

 

Tony was working happily in his lab when Jarvis lowered his music unexpectedly. The reason for the abrupt change in music stalked in on silent feet.

 

“I think I broke something in my arm,” Bucky offered. Even when speaking normally his voice was low and gravely. Bucky could see the way Tony tensed when he spoke and smirked. “You wanna take a look at it?”

 

“Yes,” Tony replied quickly.

 

Bucky stalked over to his table and laid his left arm on the table in front of Tony. He shifted his forearm completely unnecessarily to make the gears click and whir under Tony’s fingers. The way Tony swallowed thickly made the twist Bucky had put in his arm completely worth it.

 

“It just looks like you twisted it a little,” Tony said after a moment of running his fingers over the arm and shining a light at it.

 

“Oh. Something you can fix?” Bucky murmured innocently, knowing full well that the damage was minimal, had known full well that it was minimal when he purposefully fucked with it to break it just slightly.

 

“What do you take me for, Barnes?” Tony chuckled. Several minutes of tinkering with tiny tools and yelling at a robot and Tony stepped back and threw his hands up in the air. “Ta-da. Good as new.”

 

Bucky wiggled his fingers and moved his arms through a series of rotations to test it out. The way Tony swallowed again and shifted was not lost on Bucky.

 

“Thanks,” Bucky said gruffly, setting his hand down on the table so that his metal pinkie rested over several of Tony’s fingers. Tony looked down at his hand mutely, suddenly lost for words. Smirking, Bucky shifted his hand further until it completely covered Tony’s. Tony inhaled sharply, then stopped breathing all together when Bucky moved to place his fingertips lightly at Tony’s chest.

 

“W-what about Steve?” Tony finally managed to gasp out just before Bucky’s lips met his. Tony might be many things, many immoral things, but a home-wrecker was not one of them. Not anymore, at least.

 

“Yeah, what about Steve?” Steve asked from the doorway. At Tony’s confused expression, Steve sighed and moved towards them. “I had Jarvis tell me if youse guys were in the same room. After that confrontation this morning I was afraid something like this might happen.”

 

“Listen Steve, I swear to God I wasn’t-” Tony started, moving away from Bucky and holding his hands up.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Tony. I couldn’t expect Bucky to resist your ass. Or you to resist his voice. And arm, I guess.”

 

“Wait, so you knew?” Tony asked, incredulous.

 

“Yes, he knew, I knew, and now you know. You in?” Bucky growled, fisting his metal hand in Tony’s shirt.

 

“Wait, what?” Tony asked again, still in shock.

 

Bucky groaned and looked up at Steve, not relinquishing his grip on Tony’s shirt. “I thought you said he was genius.”

 

“I’ll show you a fucking genius,” Tony growled, and pulled Bucky’s head down to crush their lips together. Metal fingers scrabbled at the back of Tony’s head as Bucky quickly took control of the kiss before pulling Tony back by his hair.

 

“That’s more like it,” he grinned, tilting Tony’s head back to stretch out his throat. A whine formed high in Tony’s throat when Bucky gripped his ass. Sharp teeth nipped at Tony’s throat, and he rolled his hips against Bucky.

 

“Lookit that, I was right before,” Bucky murmured hotly against Tony’s throat. He licked up slowly until he reached Tony’s ear. “You are a little bitch.”

 

Tony moved to push Bucky away, to yell at him, but before he knew what was happening, Steve was behind him, holding his arms in an iron grip to keep him immobile.

 

“You alright with this, Tony?” Steve asked, his lips brushing against the shell of Tony’s ear as he spoke. Tony could only let out a small breathless moan in response.

 

“I’m gonna go with ‘yes’,” Bucky teased, nails scratching over Tony’s nipples through his shirt.

 

Steve ignored Bucky to continue speaking to Tony. “Can I tie your hands?”

 

It took a moment for Tony to swallow and speak. “Safeword is Black Sabbath.”

 

Steve grinned and wrapped his belt around Tony’s wrists, securing them in place behind his back.

 

“So pretty like this,” Steve murmured encouragingly. It only took a gentle pressure on Tony’s shoulder for him to sink to his knees in between the two super humans who, apparently for some unknown reason, wanted to fuck him. So hell yeah he was going to fall to his knees and expedite the situation.

 

A low groan escaped Tony’s mouth when Bucky brought his metal hand up to scratch lightly over Tony’s scalp.

 

Bucky chuckled softly. “You really like this thing, don’t you?”

 

Tony just nodded, his eyes shut. They flew open, however, at the sound of a zipper being pulled. Bucky was reaching into his jeans and pulling out his cock, and of fucking course Barnes went commando. Even when his cock wasn’t fully erect, was still very impressive. Extremely impressive. So impressive that Tony was feeling a little inadequate, especially since he was rock hard and leaking in his own pants. A gentle pressure at the back of his head pushed Tony forwards until he could feel the moist head of Bucky’s dick rubbing over his lips. Well, if he was going to be tied up, he could at least tease Bucky and give him the best damn blowjob of his life.

 

Tony kissed the head of Bucky’s cock gently, flicking his tongue over the bead of precome before trailing soft kisses down the length. He placed a gentle kiss on each of Bucky’s balls before he felt metal fingers grip his hair. Surprisingly, Bucky didn’t hurry him, just held on tight and groaned.

 

“Fucking tease,” Bucky gasped out as Tony continued to worship Bucky’s cock.

 

There was a warm presence at Tony’s back as Steve stepped closer. “I’m starting to feel a little left out here,” Steve teased.

 

“Could never forget about you, soldier,” Bucky grinned. When they kissed over Tony’s head, Steve stepped closer and Tony felt surrounded by heat and lust and it was amazing. They parted and Bucky stepped completely away from Tony, who whined in protest.

 

“Don’t complain, you heard the man,” Bucky admonished. “He needs some attention too.”

 

Tony happily shifted forwards on his knees towards Steve to mouth at his cock still trapped in his pants. “A little help here?” he asked, lifting his tied arms uselessly.

 

Steve chuckled and popped the button of his jeans. He, like Bucky, wasn’t wearing any underwear and Tony pulled back, looking suspiciously at the two of them standing over him.

 

“You two planned this,” he accused.

 

Steve looked guiltily over at Bucky who smirked like sin itself. “Maybe. Maybe I’ve been telling Stevie here how much I wanna shut up that insufferable jerk with my dick.”

 

“And maybe I’ve been telling Buck here that that insufferable jerk would probably rather be shut up by a metal hand around his throat.”

 

Tony’s hips jerked against thin air and he groaned. “Yes, yes to both of those, _please_.”

 

Steve grinned. “That’s what I thought. Now I think we would all be more comfortable in a bed.”

 

“Goddamnit Steve my dick is already out and wet!” Bucky complained, startling a laugh from Tony.

 

“There’s a room off the lab with a bed in it,” Tony finally offered when he composed himself. “Sometimes I uh, pass out down here.”

 

“Where?” Bucky demanded gruffly. Steve untied Tony’s hands so that he could rise to his feet and lead the way over to a room that Steve had previously assumed was storage space, but really held a king size bed and a tiny dresser. Bucky snorted at the size of the bed, then pushed Tony down faceforward onto it.

 

“I wanna see his ass.”

 

Tony choked on a groan because it was _Steve_ saying that, goodie-two-shoes, all-American _Steve_.

 

“Gladly, Captain,” Bucky replied smugly before yanking down Tony’s jeans and boxers. Steve in turn pulled Tony’s shirt up and off. Once Tony was naked, or at least as naked as he was going to get, he felt lips against his ass. He unsuccessfully tried to muffle a moan, and one of the men behind him laughed.

 

“Think he likes that, Stevie,” Bucky said, a note of amusement in his voice, and Tony realized that it must be Steve still kissing a trail to his asshole.

 

“Oh fuck,” Tony whimpered when Steve trailed his tongue so lightly across his hole that Tony thought he might have imagined it. When he opened his mouth to cry out when Steve’s tongue pressed against him much more firmly, Bucky shoved his cock between Tony’s lips. Tony accepted the intrusion, grateful for something to occupy his mouth so he didn’t make too many embarrassing noises. Bucky trailed metal fingers along Tony’s face, pressing against his cock through Tony’s cheek. Tony couldn’t help the desperate whimpers whenever Bucky’s cybernetic arm was around. He wasn’t completely sure if it was Bucky or the arm that turned him on so much, but at this point he didn’t really care, so long as Bucky kept touching him.

 

“So here’s how it’s going to work,” Bucky spoke, as both Steve’s mouth and Bucky’s mouths were otherwise occupied. “Steve is going to open you up. With his tongue, because he’s frankly fantastic at it.” As if on cue, Tony’s whole body shuddered at the feeling of Steve’s tongue pressing inside him. “And then when Steve thinks you’re sloppy enough, we’re gonna switch places, and you can suck him off. Make it good for him like he’s making it good for you, yeah? And while you’re gagging on Steve’s cock, Imma finger you open some more. With this,” Bucky gestured to his metal fingers, then waved them in front of Tony’s face. Tony whimpered and rocked back and forth between Steve’s tongue and Bucky’s cock. Steve’s tongue was pushing deeper into him, and then Steve added a finger to crook up right against his prostate and Tony would have sworn this morning that he couldn’t come untouched but now he was seriously rethinking that fact.

 

“How’re you doing back there, Steve?” Bucky asked, flesh hand fisted in Tony’s hair and using the leverage to control the speed at which Tony deepthroated his cock.

 

When Steve pulled away it was a tragedy and Tony did his damndest to make sure they both knew that he was very unhappy with that turn of events. He wailed and thrashed, trying to push his ass back towards Steve, who still had a finger inside of him.

 

“He tastes so good, Buck,” Steve rumbled. “But he’s pretty fucking wet now.”

 

Bucky grinned and pulled his dick abruptly out of Tony’s mouth.

 

“Oh my god, oh my fucking god, you can’t _say_ shit like that!” Tony babbled as soon as his mouth was free.

 

“Can’t say what shit? That your hole is sloppy and slick with Steve’s spit?” Bucky growled, digging his fingers into Tony’s cheeks as he spread them open wide. Tony meweled desperately and rocked his hips back into Bucky’s hands. “Fuck, you’re a mess, Tony.”

 

Clearly neither Bucky nor Steve was going to finish anytime soon, and Tony got the distinct impression that they weren’t exactly in a mood to be merciful to him. Yet his dick was leaking precome, dripping down to his aching balls. Bucky spat and Tony could feel it drip over his hole. A sharp gasp escaped him when Bucky rubbed his metal thumb over the slick pink hole.

 

“Mmm, you look delicious like this, Tony. Was he delicious, Steve?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve breathed out, transfixed by the sight of Tony chasing his dick whenever he moved it within range. “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

 

One metal finger pushed inside Tony just as Steve slipped his cock down Tony’s throat, effectively trapping whatever noise Tony would have made. He did moan, though, _God did he moan_ , and the vibrations made Steve grab onto Tony’s hair and yank him down. The hair-pulling of course only made Tony moan more and gag on Steve’s cock.

 

Two fingers slipped inside Tony easily, lubricated by spit. Bucky scissored them, and when he had them spread, pushed his tongue in between them to feel Tony’s hole flutter. Steve pulled back to allow Tony to breathe, but Tony only let out a high keen and rocked back on Bucky’s fingers.

 

“Look how much he wants it,” Steve murmured thoughtfully above him. Light fingers trailed over his shoulders and made Tony shiver. Bucky wordlessly pressed a third finger in alongside the other two and Tony froze, sure that if he rocked back any more he would come and all of this would be over and he would never be able to forgive himself if that happened. Then out of nowhere Bucky’s fingers crooked up and pressed against his prostate. Just before he could come with an anguished cry, though, Steve gripped the base of Tony’s cock firmly, holding his orgasm at bay.

 

“Shh, calm down, Tony. Not yet.”

 

Tony whimpered and clenched his eyes shut. “Fucking hell, Barnes, get on with it then. I’ll be as old as Cap here by the time you let me come.”

 

“I may be older than you,” Steve growled before pulling Tony into a filthy kiss that left him panting, “but I can outlast you any day.”

 

Tony would have snapped back, said something witty, except at that exact moment Bucky brushed a metal finger over his prostate again and had him seeing stars and it took all his concentration not to collapse onto the bed. Fucking finally Bucky decided Tony was stretched enough and he pulled his fingers out. Tony whined at the loss, but calmed under the touch of the metal hand that had heated up to the exact temperature inside his ass and _good God_ that should not turn him on as much as it does.

 

There’s a rustle and Tony realizes through the lust fogging his mind that Bucky must be looking for a condom.

 

“There aren’t any down here,” Tony gasps as Steve rubs the leaking head of his dick over Tony’s lips. “I don’t exactly entertain much down here. Anyway, you guys are super and I’m clean, just fuck me already!”

 

Bucky looked at Steve and shrugged. Steve nodded back, and soon there was the hot slick press of Bucky’s cock against Tony’s stretched hole. Before Tony could arch his back or complain for Bucky to get a move on, he was pushing inside, groaning at the feeling of Tony’s ass enveloping him. There was a moment of silence where none of them moved once Bucky was fully seated inside Tony, then everything burst into motion at once. Tony pushed back against Bucky who thrust forward into him at the same time Steve shoved his cock back in Tony’s mouth, causing Tony to choke. As soon as they got their rhythm down, Bucky leaned forward over Tony’s back to pull Steve into a long kiss.

 

“’m not gonna last long,” Bucky gasped as he continued to piston into Tony’s ass, purposefully avoiding his prostate.

 

“Go on,” Steve encouraged, stroking his fingers lightly over the patch of skin behind Tony’s ear, a soft counterpoint to the ravaging thrusts down Tony’s throat. “Come on Buck, leave him just as messy as you found him.”

 

Tony only had a second to process that thought before Bucky was crying out and stuttering his hips against Tony’s ass as he filled him up. The physical reality of Steve’s words hit Tony when Bucky pulled out and he could feel come dripping down his leg. Tony desperately wanted to push it back inside his stretched open asshole, but he was sure that if he unlocked his elbows he would collapse onto the bed and rub off on the sheets like an animal. Steve, noticing Tony’s dilemma, stroked through his hair.

 

“Shh, Tony, don’t worry. I’ll fill that hole up. Keep Bucky’s come inside you. You want that?”

 

“Yes,” Tony keened as Steve pulled out of his throat to switch places with Bucky.

 

“Mmm, I know you do, Tony. You love taking it, don’t you?” Tony could only whimper as Steve caressed his ass. “You love to be reminded of what you really are, don’t you? What are you, Tony?”

 

Tony pushed back into Steve’s hands, desperate for Steve’s touch. His words so calmly spoken were feeding the fire in Tony’s belly, making him burn hotter and hotter until suddenly it came to him, what Steve wanted from him.

 

“A bitch,” Tony gasped. “I’m a bitch, I take it like a bitch.”

 

Steve rewarded him by gripping his hips and pushing inside him roughly in one go. Tony gasped and shook with the effort of holding off his own orgasm when Steve’s cock rammed against his prostate.

 

“D’ya wanna come, bitch?” Bucky teased, kneeling beside the bed so that he was eye-level with Tony. Not that it mattered, Tony couldn’t keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. When Tony didn’t respond, Bucky grew impatient. He grabbed Tony’s hair and tugged his head up.

 

“Yes!” Tony begged, his eyes wide and trembling as he pleaded with Bucky. “Please, _fuck_ , please let me come.”

 

Bucky growled low in his throat and kissed Tony viciously, bruising his lips and leaving his breathless. As soon as their lips met, Steve changed the angle of his thrusts just slightly and began a punishing pace directly on Tony’s prostate. Bucky pulled back and placed a gentle kiss to Tony’s panting lips.

 

“Come.”

 

Just like a switch had been flipped, Tony convulsed and without a hand being laid on his cock, came hard onto the sheets below. Steve continued to fuck him, taking complete control of his hips while Tony fell limp below him. Tony whimpered continuously, letting out soft mewels and groans until Steve pulled away and Tony couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

 

“This isn’t gonna work, I’m hurting him,” Steve said, mostly to Bucky. Tony was lying mostly comatose in between them.

 

“Want me to suck you?” Bucky asked slyly, crawling across the bed towards Steve on his hands and knees.

  
“If you’re offering…”

 

“Course I’m offering.”

 

Bucky slithered off the bed and kissed Steve, turning them slowly so that when he pushed, Steve pitched backwards onto his back on the bed and was lying next to Tony. Tony leaned over to capture Steve’s lips in a kiss right as Bucky’s lips sealed around his cock. Steve couldn’t even cry out with Tony’s tongue invading his mouth. Having both their mouths on him at once made Steve groaned and arched his back in a futile attempt to catch Bucky off-guard and make him gag. Of course he couldn’t, not with one strong hand cold on his hip, anticipating when he would try to shove up and keeping him down. And Tony was distracting him with kisses, soft ones along his neck and jaw, biting into his earlobe, and hovering just out of reach above his mouth. All of these things working together succeeded in making Steve a helpless, quivering mess on the bed.

 

“Mmm, you know it was fun getting reamed, but I must say I enjoy this end of it too. You’re a master at your craft,” Tony mused as he toyed with one of Steve’s nipples and the blonde man cried out.

 

Bucky simply swirled his tongue around the head of Steve’s cock when he pulled up, then sank back down immediately to take Steve into his throat.

 

Fingers buried themselves in Bucky’s hair as Steve’s hips started twitching erratically. “Oh fuck, ‘m gonna come, please,” Steve whined.

 

“Please what, baby?” Tony teased, his lips just close enough to tickle Steve’s skin, but somehow always managing to escape when Steve tried to capture them in a kiss.

 

“Please please _please_ ,” Steve breathed.

 

Bucky reached his human hand up to cup Steve’s balls and he was gone, shooting down Bucky’s throat with no more warning than a slight tightening of his grip in Bucky’s hair.

 

“Oh fuck,” Tony murmured.

 

Steve coming was indeed a sight to see. His chest was flushed and slightly sweaty from the pounding he had given Tony earlier and his own arousal at Bucky’s hands (and lips). When Steve finally came, he shoved Bucky’s head down as his back curved in a seemingly impossible arch. Blonde hair was plastered to his forehead, and he went limp almost immediately. To finish off the image of complete debauchery, Bucky pulled himself up and kissed Steve forcefully, to which Steve could only make small movements of reciprocation.

 

“Did you break him?” Tony asked in awe.

 

“Nah. This asshole has always done this. It was easier when he was a skinny little twerp, then I could just pick him up and move him to a cleaner spot on the bed. But now? Eh, fuck ‘im.”

 

“Fuck you,” Steve grumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed and his body totally relaxed.

 

“Maybe later, sweetheart,” Bucky responded with a wink for Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me headcanons and prompts on [tumblr](http://hellasara.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
